SAO: Five Nights At Freddy's Online
by Xenus2187
Summary: Kirito and the others decided to go to a special event featuring everyone's favorite terrifying animatronic characters. Get ready for FNAFO!
1. The Special Event

SAO: Five Nights At Freddy's Online

 **A/N: Hey, everybody. After watching Markiplier's Five Nights At Freddy's videos and some SAO, I was inspired to create this crossover. I was surprised that not many have thought of this idea. Well, here it is. And I hope this inspires others as well. Let the show begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online nor do I own Five Nights at Freddy's. Sao is own by Reki Kawahara and A1 Pictures. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. This fanfic is purely just for fun. Please support the official release.**

"Hey, guys! Did you see this?" Suguha said to the group. Sitting at the table was Kazuto aka Kirito, Asuna, Rika aka Lisbeth, Keiko aka Silicia and Shino aka Sinon. They were all hanging out at Dicey Café.

"What is it, Sugu?" Kirito asked.

"There's a special event starting tomorrow! It's called FNAFO! It stands for Five Nights At Freddy's Online."

"Oh, yeah! Wasn't that just a independent game app originally?" Shino said. Kirito was familiar with the game.

"Yeah, it was. Then it had six or seven sequels and spin offs. It was converted into a console game, and they even made a movie series out of it." Kirito continues. "That had a bunch of sequels too. Someone here even made a manga on it and then, of course, an anime adaption. Who ever this Cawthon guy is, he surely has made a fortune on this."

Rika played with the fork in her hand. "Isn't that just a bunch of jumpscares and confusing series plot? And the animatronic characters just keep changing every story."

"Wait, isn't that the game that scares everybody? I don't think I want to know more." Silicia said, nervously. "I hear the animatronic monsters are really creepy."

"Well, anyways, there's a special event being held for five days. The players must survive all five nights of the game and then they get rewarded with a special surprise." Suguha read on her tablet.

"Special surprise? Like what?" Asuna questioned.

Sugu shrugged. She continued to explain that the creator Cawthon something and the company struck a deal. The event would feature all the many incarnation of the Freddy Fazbear's characters. And they also garanteed that it would be even more scarier than the original game. Shino really didn't know what FNAF was. So, Kirito decided to show her.

-Later-

Everyone was gathered at Kazuto's house, sitting in front of the computer. They downloaded the remastered version of the original game. Considering that it was a remastered version, it still looked outdated compared to the new games out now.

"Damn! This is some prehistoric stuff right here!" Klein chuckled. They invited him too.

"Yeah, doesn't look like much. Hard to imagine that a simple game like this spawned a whole franchise." Shino commented. Kazuto smirked.

"You'll see."

The menu popped up. It showed the animatronic characters in the background. Silicia was all ready creeped out by how they looked. Shino clicked start night 1.

"Ok, here we go."

The screen showed the security office, the desk fan and the two doors. The phone rang for a few seconds then phone guy was heard.

 _"Hello, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!"_

He started off with the usual welcome speech, then explained the complications with the animatronics, then how the cameras worked and to conserve power. That the shift ends at 6:00am. Phone Guy hangs up.

"Close doors, watch cameras, try not to waste power. Seems simple enough." Shino was confident this would be a breeze.

She changed from camera to camera. Checked the lights. But nothing seemed to moved. Nothing happened for a couple minutes. Amd it was already 2 am.

"If this game really scary as everyone say it is. The boring start better be worth sitting through." Rika huffed.

Shino clicked back to the stage, but this time one of the characters was gone. Bonnie, the bunny.

"Huh? What? It's gone. It was just there a few seconds ago."

She changed the camera until she spotted him in the dining area. He was just standing there, not moving at all. It was spooking. Silicia held onto Suguha's arm.

"Get ready. It all goes down hill from here!"

She clicked away from him and checked the others. Now Freddy was gone. She continued to check other parts of the restaurant. She checked the doors and suddenly there was Bonnie. Shino freaked out a bit and closed the door.

"Whoa! How did he get? I didn't hear him! How-"

"May wanna check on the others." Kirito said smugly.

Shino checked the cameras and found no sight of Freddy. She continued to check until Freddy appeared down the hallway from where Bonnie was standing. She decided to check the door where Bonnie was. But as soon as she turned the camera screen away.

Screech!

Chica suddenly popped and scared the living daylights out of everyone.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Everyone but Kirito jumped at the sight of the duck. Keiko buried her face in Suguha's chest.

"Wha-...What happened?"

"You died. They stuffed you into and animatronic suit. Your dead. See that bear sitting on the table right there?"

Kirito pointed out the bear. Shino looked at it and saw it's eyes popped out.

"Remember the phone guy said that your eyes and teeth woild by the only to pop out?"

"Yeah...Ew!"

"Hehe! Wow, that was...a little intense. But I wasn't scared though." Klein said.

Everyone just blankly looked at him.

"So, they actually made a deal to host a special event for this game?" Rika spoke.

"Yep. And they garanteed that the VR version will be a lot scarier than this!" Suguha replied, still holding Keiko in her arms.

Keiko chirped. "That's crazy! Who would design a game like this?"

"Someone who apparently watches a lot of horror movies." Asuna said.

"So you think you're brave enough to handle Freddy Fazbear's? Me and Sugu are going to try." Kirito announces.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Asuna said.

"Coumt me in!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"I'll join but I think I'd rather watch than play."

"Let's do it!"

It was settled. They would all meet up tomorrow in ALO and to Fazbear Pizzeria after that. But little did they know the horror they were about to get into.

 **A/N: Well there you have it! The first chapter. But this is only the beginning! Keep an eye out for more updates in the future. And remember, Freddy Fazbear is the place to eat for all families to enjoy.**

 **Rika: Wait! Is the bunny a guy or a girl. The duck's name gives it away that it's a girl. But what about the bunny? Bonnie sounds more like a girl name.**

 **Yeah, Rika, that's one thing the Internet's been having fun with.**

 **Rika: What do you mean?**

 **Somethings are better left alone. I'll put it like that. Anyways, thanks for reading. Be expecting more chapters in the future. Bye! HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)**

 **"There's nothing more contagious than laughter!" -Jerome, gotham season 2.**

 **Kirito: Who's Jerome?**

 **That's a whole other universe right there, Kirito!**


	2. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Chapter 2: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!

 **A/N: Hey everybody! I've finally updated this. Took a break from those tie-in stories to do this one. I hope everyone likes this story. Well, let's get this show on the road! Now featuring:**

 **Lojky as, well, Lojky**

 **Gamelord as Mr. J**

 **TheGoodGamer99 as Ergon**

 **And Ken Shinozaki as Kenshin**

 **Special thanks to you guys for appearing in the first SAO/FNAF crossover.**

It was 5:00 pm. The evening was set and everyone logged into ALO. They all agreed to meet at Lisbeth's shop.

"Where is Leafa and Silicia? We have to get there at six!" Lisbeth complained.

They were waiting for the last of their party, Leafa and Silicia, to show up. The event was starting at six. The plan was to go to the teleporti gate and go to the "pizzeria" from there. The players could teleport to the pizzeria from ALO. There the players can sign up for the events while other players could watch. Food and entertainment would be provided.

"So, you think the animatronics will be there?" Klein said. "I mean it's their place."

"Well, duh! Of course they are! You can't have the Fazbear Pizzeria without the bear." Kirito said, seated next to Asuna.

Then finally the last two members of their party arrived. Silicia looked rather nervous. Lisbeth scolded them.

"Finally! Where have you guys been? The event starts in an hour!"

"Hehe! Sorry. I was trying to find Silicia for about 30 minutes. Finally found her on the 70th floor." Leafa said.

Silicia whined.

"But everything looked scary in the other game! I don't wanna see what they look like in the virtual world."

"It's ok, Silicia. Nothing bad will happen. Besides, you can just watch us play instead. Is that ok?" Asuna asked, comforting her. Kirito said.

"Yeah. I here the entertainment is supposed to be fun. We can just tell you how the game goes."

Silicia gives a smile.

"Ok, I can do that. Just as long as I don't have to see those creepy animatronics."

-Later...-

The gang stepped into the teleport gate and they were instantly teleported to the special area that would be open for the special event. They found themselves standing at the main enterance of the Freddy Fazebear's Pizza area.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Silicia screamed.

They walked throught the enterance and into the entertainment area. The place wasn't creepy as it was portrayed in the game. It was like a gigantic Chuck E Cheese's, really. The place was lit up real nice, wasn't dark and creepy like the game. There were hundreds of players there. Chatting and having fun. But most notably, there wondering about the players were the animatronics themselves. Toy Freddy was there to welcome the group. Silicia immediately clings to Kirito.

"Hi there, friends! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Come and enjoy the fun! Our special game will be in 30 minutes. Haha!"

Toy Freddy walks away to entertain more guests. The group walks and finds a table to sit at. There were party hats and streamers located on each table.

"Wow! They're really keeping things close to the original." Kirito commented, observing the surroundings.

Toy Chica went around giving out cupcakes, Toy Freddy came back with a plate of pizza, and Toy Bonnie went around giving out soda. But on the stage was the original band of animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica played on the stage. Freddy announced into the mic.

"Attention, Fazbear friends! The special game will begin soon. Please sign up at the sign-in board! And remember to have fun!"

Then he went back to singing the usual song. Kirito turned to his friends and said.

"You hear that guys? Come on, let's go sign up!"

"Yeah!"

They all got and headed for the sign-in board, all except for Silicia, who stayed seated at the table. Once they reached the sign-in board they saw some individuals standing in their way.

"I don't know, man! I here this game is supposed to be real scary and intense." The young man with black hair and brown eyes. The poor fellow had a rather depressed look on his face, he kept his gaze to the ground.

"What? Waiting for furry suit to jump out and scare you is suppose to be scary? Please, Lojky! Only 8 year olds would find that scary." Said another young man with messy brown hair.

"Also, this thing's gonna be on until midnight. I've got plans for the morning, J!"

A third member of their party, a boy with jet black hair and dark eyes and a look of confidence, also commented.

"Come on, Loj! This should be easy! I played and beat 4 of these games yesterday."

"Ergon's right, you know! And besides don't you want to know what the special prize is?" Said a brown haired young man with blue eyes.

"It's probably a bogus prize of 125 dollars, Xenus! That's how the game usually ends, and you get fired cause they think you messed around with the animatronics that tried to KILL you!"

"Uh, excuse me! We're trying to go sign in if you don't mind." Asuna chimed in.

Ergon, being a gentleman, stepped aside.

"Oh, sorry about that! Come on, guys. Let's go eat while we wait for Kenshin."

The group of boys walked away.

"I hope the pizza here doesn't taste like shi-"

"NO CUSSING!"

As they walked off, Klein commented.

"Wow, they seem like an odd group."

They all walked up to the board and signed in. There were a bunch of names on the board. Everyone wanted to know what the special prize was. But they would have to make it all the way to night 5 to figure that out. Leafa felt someone come up behind her. She turned around and jumped when she saw it was Toy Chica. But she was holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Would you like a cupcake, Fazbear friend?" The animatronic said in a sweet, yet mechanical voice.

"Oh!...Uh, thank you!" Leafa said, taking a cupcake.

Toy Chica turned to the rest of the group.

"Would anyone else like a cupcake?"

"Yeah, sure!" Sinon said.

Lisbeth grabbed one too.

"Don't mind if I do!"

"No, thanks." Kirito said.

Toy Chica then turned and walked away to other players. The group then walked back to their table where Silicia was still sitting. She held Pina close to her whenever a animatronic walked by.

"You know, these guys aren't so bad." Asuna said. Kirito smirked at her.

"Yeah, well, wait till the game starts. They won't be so friendly then."

The minutes passed by as the gang just sat around having fun. Yui sat on Kirito's head and observed the nearby Toy Freddy. Then on one of the big TV screens on the walls and ceiling showed a person on the screen.

"Good evening, everybody! Tonight's special game will begin in about 5 minutes. Please make your way to the center stage and the game wil begin! Thank you, for attending!"

Then the man on the screen disappeared. He looked regular person, the most notable thing about him was his purple suit, that matched his purple eyes and hair.

"Ok! Come on, guys! Let's do this!" Kirito said, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah!" The rest cheered.

Silicia waved to them.

"Good luck, guys!"

Asuna waved back as they made their way to the center stage. The other group of boys were seen too.

"Dude, where Kenshin? It's almost time for-"

"Hey, guys! Don't worry! I'm here!" A older man ran up to them. He had chin-length spiky hair, a shaved face and blue eyes.

"Kenshin, where have you been?" Ergon questioned.

"I had to log out real quick, had to make a bet." Kenshin answered.

"You betted on this? Hope it wasn't a lot of money." Lojky said.

"Wow! Way to have confidence in the team!" Mr. J added.

"Don't worry! I wouldn't bet too much if I knew we're were incompetent to beat this."

"I'm a little offended by that."

Xenus pinched his nose.

"This is gonna be my whole night, isn't it?"

Everyone stepped on the center stage. Then a giant hologram Freddy appeared.

"Well, hello there, Fazbear friends! Welcome to our special game! Thank you for coming, and we hope you enjoy your time at Fazbear Incorporated. And remember to have fun. Here we'll always be your friends!"

Then all the players were starting to be teleported into the game.

 _'Here we go!'_

Kirito and the others were then teleported into the game. In a office high above the restuarant area, the man with the purple suit smiled deviously. A look of gleeful look in his purple eyes.

"Now the real fun begins."

Then he teleports and disappears.

 **A/N:**

 **Xenus: There you have it. More to come soon. Sorry I took so long with this. Working on other projects. Please read and review. Thanks for reading. And thanks to Lojky, Gamelord, GoodGamer99, and Ken Shinozaki for agreeing to appear in this story. Check out their stories. I'll work on chapter 3 and get it up as soon as I can. And maybe I might do a story for AB Kirito with the Five Nights At F**kboy's story.**

 **Bart: Wait! I'm in the story too? And I'm using your name again?**

 **Xenus: Yes, son. You are. I saw you looking at that Markiplier guy's video and thought to add you in as well.**

 **Kirito: So, we're gonna match wits with a bunch of haunted animatronics? That's cool, I guess.**

 **Asuna: Yeah, but who was that purple guy?**

 **Xenus: Asuna, if your a fan of the FNAF franchise, you should know who he is. Anyways, thanks for reading. Keep an eye out for chapter 3. Bye!**


End file.
